


Sin Ship

by GalahadWilder



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a fic writer, Domme Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Identity Reveal, Kink, Marichat, Post Reveal, Pre Relationship, Siiiiiiiiiiin, Submissive Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, ladrien, post reveal pre relationship, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: After they accidentally reveal their identities to each other, Marinette discovers that Adrien has been writing fanfic about them—in both identities. And some of it is REALLY SMUTTY.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter of this fic was inspired by prompts sent to my Tumblr by anonymous followers. Each chapter was written to be only a few hundred words long, hence why it’s a little shorter than most of my fare.

“So..... we were in a square this whole time?” Chat Noir said, pacing her room.

“Seems to be, yep.” Marinette groaned. “I can’t believe we’ve been... ugh!” She flopped onto her chaise. They’d been chasing each other in circles. She’d be screaming if it weren’t so ridiculous.

Chat looked at her, rubbed his chin. “Ladien should’ve been the sin shi-”

“Adrien!” Marinette shrieked, then clapped her hands over her mouth. Oh, god, her face was on fire—could he tell? Did he know what he was doing to her?

“What?” Chat Noir said, shrugging his shoulders in a sort of rolling motion. “I’m just saying, Ladybug and Adrien were both into each other—”

“As I recall, I’m not the one who wrote all the smutty Marichat fanfiction,” Marinette snapped back. And hadn’t _that_ been a surprise—finding out that not only was Adrien interested in her both as Ladybug _and_ as Marinette, but that he’d been basically two-timing her with the flirting. How many other girls did he have dangling on this string?

She sighed. “Can’t believe that was you. I am going to have to make Alya so many apology cookies.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Here,” Marinette grumbled, handing Alya a box.

“Ah, Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s world-famous apology cookies,” Alya said, placing one hand over her heart and accepting the box with the other. “So, you finally believe me that I didn’t write those fics?”

“You could say that,” Marinette groaned, taking her seat. She fiddled with her stylus, but made no move to take out her tablet.

Alya grinned. “You know who did, don’t you?” she said. “Who was it?”

Marinette bit her lip and turned away.

“Come ooonnnnnn,” Alya said, shaking Marinette’s shoulder.

“ _itwasaden_ ,” she mumbled.

Alya blinked. “Sorry?” she said. “Didn’t catch that.”

Marinette turned back and slammed her tiny palms on the desk. “ _It was Adrien!”_  she whispered, her face red all the way to the tips of her ears.

Alya stared. “What the fuck.”

Marinette moaned.

“Adrien wrote smut…” Alya said.

Marinette nodded frantically.

“…Really  _good_  smut…”

Marinette covered her face in her hands.

“…starring you.”

“Can we please not talk about this,” Marinette hissed.

Alya smirked, then shrugged. “I guess,” she said, before leaning over to Marinette’s ear. “ _At least we know he thinks you’re hot._ ”

Marinette whimpered.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette had known there was no way Alya was going to drop the whole “Marinette’s crush writing porn of her” thing, but that didn’t stop her from hoping. Hoping that Alya would forget. Hoping that it wouldn’t come back up.

Some things are just too Miraculous to happen.

“Come on, girl!” Alya said. Class had let out, and they were looking at Adrien from across the school courtyard. “Yeah, it’s a weird way to find out, but he likes you! Gotta take advantage.”

Marinette sighed. “Alya, he doesn’t think of me like that,” she said. “He was probably just bored when he wrote it.” She’d never expected shy Adrien to be her Casanova of a partner, the one who flirted with anything that breathed (except Chloé and Lila). She was just another girl in his orbit, someone convenient to write about.

Alya stared blankly. “You and I were clearly not reading the same fics,” she said. “Did you not catch how loving Chat is to you in them? Boy has it bad.” She smirked. “Besides, you two are practically dating already, might as well seal the deal, right?”

“Alya!” Marinette hissed. “We’re not… what makes you think—that kiss was just because I was glad he wasn’t dead!”

Alya rolled her eyes. “A kiss like that? Pretty sure he’d have stood up even if he had been.” She grabbed Marinette’s shoulder. “Come on,” she said. “I know you want to reenact some of those scenes with Sunshine. What are you waiting for?”

“Alya!” Marinette hissed. “We are  _fifteen_!”

“So?” Alya said. “You’re  _both_  fifteen. It’s not like it’s not legal.”

“I know I’d be down,” Adrien said from right behind them.

Marinette and Alya shrieked simultaneously, leaping backward—Marinette fell to the floor, or at least she nearly did, but Adrien caught her first. “Come on, Princess,” he whispered. “You’re sure you don’t want to play?”

“I’ll—leave you two alone!” Alya said, scampering off.

Marinette scowled at him, waiting for her heartbeat to slow. “You’re right,” she whispered, low enough that Alya couldn’t hear. “Ladrien is the sin ship.”

Adrien began to grin.

“The sin is  _murder_ ,” Marinette hissed. “You’d better lock your window tonight.”

Adrien’s grin vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite her warnings, Adrien left the window open.

He wasn’t sure whether she was serious about coming by, but he needed to see her. To talk to her. So he didn’t just leave it unlocked—he actually opened it, as clear an invitation as he could make without actually inviting her. He didn’t want to scare her off.

“So, hot stuff,” she said, perched on his balcony. Her tone was carefully controlled, and he couldn’t tell if she was being sarcastic or not. “You decided to leave the window open, huh.”

Adrien’s heart leaped in his chest at the sight of her, at the sound of her voice. The girl he’d fallen in love with—twice—was standing right outside his window, waiting for him. All he had to do was talk. But… what if he didn’t say the right thing?

He closed his eyes, took a breath.  _The worst thing you could say is silence._  “I don’t flirt with every girl,” he said.

“…What?”

Adrien opened his eyes to see shock written across Ladybug’s face.

“I overheard you talking to Alya, earlier,” he said. “You… do you really think I’m that fickle?”

Ladybug stood, stepped down into his bedroom, sighing. “I don’t know, Chat,” she whispered. “I’m… I don’t know much of anything right now.”

He reached out to her, but she took a step back, crossing her arms. He dropped his, swallowed. “It was only ever you,” he said. “On both sides of the mask.”

She blinked. “What? But I thought—”

Adrien shook his head as vigorously as he could. He needed to explain this, she had to know—“No. only you,” he whispered. “Why do you think I wrote that fic?” He stepped forward, taking her hands between his own. “Was there ANY other girl in any of them? ANY other guy?” He smiled. “50 fics, bugaboo, and it was only you and me. I’ve never wanted anyone else.”

Ladybug stared at him, her eyes wide, filled with… what, awe? Disbelief? Fear? Happiness? He wasn’t entirely sure.

He pressed her knuckles to his lips. “No Rena,” he said. “No Nino. No Wayhem. Just you.”

“S—” Her lip quivered. “Spots off.”

Marinette Dupain-Cheng collapsed into his shoulder and began to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette was… crying?

He held her head against his chest, unsure of what to do. This was definitely not the reaction he’d expected—he’d been sure she liked him. Wasn’t that why she’d come over tonight? Well, and to berate him for embarrassing her with the fanfics, but that was beside the point. Alya has been talking to her about him like she’d had a crush, which… well…

“You really mean it?” Marinette sniffled. “Just me?”

Wait… was she crying in  _relief?_

“Just you,” he said, stroking her hair. “It’s only ever been you. On both sides of the mask.”

He could feel her gritting her teeth against his chest. “So either you knew who I was and didn’t tell me,” she growled, “or you were flirting with two girls the whole time.”

_DANGER. DANGER. DANGER,_ the Chat voice in the back of his head (which sounded nothing like Plagg, shut up) shrieked.

He gave a weak smile. “Can you really blame me for falling for someone so incredible twice?”

She pulled back, stared at him. Set her jaw. “Tikki,” she said. “Spots on.”

It was one thing to know—it was another thing entirely to see the shift from one to the other, to see sweet, kind Marinette transform into strong, brilliant Ladybug and know that they were the same, that the very qualities he admired in one were what made him fall for the other. His heart ached, and for a moment, he was sure she was going to leave—make for the window and bolt, never speak to him again.

Then suddenly his wrists snapped against each other, tied together with unbreakable yo-yo wire, and all the blood in his face rushed southward.

“So,” Ladybug purred with a positively  _wolfish_  grin, slinking forward towards her helpless partner, “I believe you were saying something about acting out those fanfics?”

He boggled, his eyes switching between his bound wrists and her confident smirk, as it sank in just quite what it meant that she’d read  _all_  of his fics. Oh, my. Oh, gosh. She’d picked… wow. He was  _screwed_.

He swallowed. “Uh,” he stammered. “Yeah.”

She placed her finger under his chin, tilting his face upward. “Yes,  _what,_ Kitten _.”_

His mouth went dry. Oh, crap. This was…  _exactly what you wanted, dumbass._ He grinned. “Yes, Mistress.”

She giggled. “Good boy.” She trailed her fingers along his chin. “Now, aren’t you going to invite me to bed?”

His grin widened as he raised his arms, then dropped them, trapping her head between his elbows, then yanked her backward into his room, towards his bed.

“Adrien!” she shrieked in delighted shock.

He felt as gleeful as she sounded. After all, they had about fifty fics to catch up on.


	6. Chapter 6

“ _The only reason you can’t stay on your feet is because you hesitate_ ,” Kagami had told her at the ice rink. Marinette had known the truth in her words, even then—stuck between what she wanted and fear of losing it, she’d fallen over and over again. Ladybug may have been confident and indomitable, but no matter how much Marinette tried to live by Kagami’s advice, she choked. Again and again.

Right here, right now, at the worst moment… she hesitated.

Adrien, shirtless and with his wrists tied to the headboard, immediately dropped his expression from teasing submission to concern. “My Lady?” he said. “Are you… are you okay?”

Ladybug nervously pushed back her bangs, not meeting his eyes. “I’m… m’fine, Kitty.”

Adrien tilted his head in obvious disbelief.

Ladybug groaned, sitting back and hugging her arms. “How are you not nervous?”

Adrien tugged on the yo-yo string with a grin. “No choice,” he said.

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

Adrien cleared his throat, and she realized he was genuinely turning the thought over in his mind. “Maybe…” he said, “maybe because this literally is everything I’ve ever wanted.” He beamed at her, his face utterly  _stupid_  with love.

She swallowed. “Oh, god,” she whispered, her hand crushing down on his discarded t-shirt. “Are we… are we really doing this?”

“Only if you’re comfortable with it,” Adrien replied softly.

Ladybug bit her lip, then steeled her jaw. “Open your mouth,” she commanded.

Adrien’s eyes bugged out, but he did as she asked.

“No more talking,” she said, grabbing the yo-yo from behind his head and jamming it between his teeth. She ran her finger down his chin, and he shuddered. “Now,” she purred. “Are you going to be a good kitty?”


	7. Chapter 7

Alya came into school the next day prepared. She’d spent a significant portion of her night doing analysis of Adrien’s fics, combing for every bit of evidence that he was crushing on Marinette from the obvious stuff (he wrote fanfics about her. Come on.) to the somewhat less so (apparently he’d paid enough attention to her to know which arm she favored when she was feeling nervous). She had a whole presentation prepped to knock Marinette out of her self-sabotaging denial and to  _finally get that Sunshine ass._

Then Marinette walked into the classroom, and Alya immediately realized that her plans were wasted.

There was a different air about her, to start with—her face was positively shining. She was thoroughly pink with embarrassment, but it was a happy, confident embarrassment, as if she’d been caught doing something silly but ultimately harmless. She stood a little taller despite trying to shrink into herself, and the tiny smile on her face spoke volumes.

Not nearly as many volumes as the scarf she was wearing in the late spring heat, though.

Alya smirked as Marinette slid into her seat. “So,” she said. “Anything interesting happen last night?”

Marinette flushed from pink to deep red, highlighting the purple at the base of her neck that she’d tried to cover with the scarf. “You were right!” Marinette squeaked.

“Again,” Alya added.

“Again,” Marinette said, her voice strangled.

Alya walked her fingers up Marinette’s shoulder. “So,” she said. “Are you and Adrien…” She leaned in to Marinette’s ear. “…official?” she whispered, like it was a sexy secret instead of a completely normal word, thus charging it with a VERY different meaning.

Marinette’s nervous gasp-laugh was all the answer Alya needed, although the way she tried to hide her face behind her hands certainly helped.

Alya smirked, sitting back and twirling her pen between her fingers. “Looks like you two had a little celebration,” she said with a nod to Marinette’s collarbones.

Marinette swallowed. “We… may have acted out one of his fics.”

The pen shot from a stunned Alya’s fingers, clattering across the ground and smacking to a halt on Bustier’s desk. “ _What?_ ” Alya hissed. In less than a day Mari had gone from friends to… what the hell? She narrowed her eyes with a smile. “Which one?”

Marinette coughed. “Um,” she said. “The, uh… the one with the yo-yo?”

Alya narrowed her eyes. “Which one is—?”

Then she remembered  _exactly_  what Adrien had written into that particular fic, and promptly forgot how to breathe.


	8. Chapter 8

When Adrien walked into class, Marinette turned bright red and sank into her seat like a turtle in its shell—not unusual for her, she did that kind of thing a lot with him. But Alya couldn’t help grinning at the thought that  _she_  knew why things were different this time, even if nobody else did.

Most of the class was here, barring a few stragglers—Nino in particular seemed to have overslept—and overall everyone was pretty happy, as well as fairly oblivious to the change between Adrien and Marinette. After all, they weren’t exactly advertising it.

Still, Alya started when Lila cleared her throat.

“Adrien!” Lila said with dismay, looking at Marinette. She was loud enough that everyone in class hushed, looked at her. “Hey, um, im sorry to say this, but, uh… I saw Marinette chatting with a strange boy late last night?” She turned to Adrien with sympathy. “And… she was… saying a lot of  _mean_  things about you.”

Alya blinked. That was… what? Why… what? That wasn’t possible, Marinette had been at Adrien’s last night, hadn’t she? Lila must’ve been mistaken.

“I wouldn’t put it past her,” Chloé piped in, examining her nails. Her face twisted into a viciously satisfied grin. “I mean, she’s only had a crush on  _forever_. Maybe she finally got tired of you never showing any interest.”

The whole class fell absolutely silent. They were all staring at Marinette in shock and horror, and suddenly Alya realized— _this is what Marinette had meant._ This was—she—Lila was lying. She was LYING. And everything Marinette had told her…

Alya choked.

Lila leaned forward, toward Marinette. “Don’t bother wiggling out of this one,” she said. “I  _know_  you weren’t home last night, little miss—”

“Lila,” Adrien interrupted, his voice soft—but in the quiet of the room it carried enough that everyone could hear him. “Did you just admit to breaking into my house?”

Lila froze, her mouth open. “…w-what?”

Adrien looked at her with the eyes of a kicked puppy. “Marinette was with  _me_  last night,” he said. “And yeah, she said some mean stuff about me—”

Marinette made a strangled groan, turning even redder, and flopped forward in her chair, attempting to hide her face behind the scarf.

“—but that was because I  _asked_  her to,” Adrien said, a languid smile spreading across his face. “You know. For…” He turned a bright red to match Marinette. “Um. Reasons.”

Lila swallowed. “I—wha—I don’t—”

“It was consensual,” Adrien continued, far too innocently. “You… do know what consent means, right?” He grinned. “Unicorn?”

Lila’s face twisted into a snarl, but it was too late. The class had turned their shock and horror from Marinette to Lila… and Alya had already picked up exactly where Adrien was leading.

She jumped on it immediately. “So what’s the story here?” Alya said, raising her phone and switching on the camera. this bitch had lied to her for a MONTH, risked her reputation as a journalist, and most importantly almost RUINED her relationship with her best friend. She wasn’t going to let  _any_  of that slide. “Either ‘diplomat’s daughter breaks into home of famous model-slash-actor to spy on him’… uh…”

Marinette moaned from behind the scarf, and a cherry-colored Adrien failed to meet anyone’s eyes.

“…during…” Alya faltered. Right, don’t embarrass them too much. “…private activities,” she said, then returned to charging ahead, “or else you just lied with malicious intent in front of about forty witnesses.” She gestured toward the class.

Lila turned and saw them all, staring at her with shock and judgment in their eyes. (In fact, the only one who  _wasn’t_  looking at her was Chloé, who was too busy gaping at Marinette and Adrien.) Her face turned white.

“I don’t think either of those is going to play well on the news,” Alya said. “And since, as Ladybug’s SUPPOSED best friend, you’re a public figure…”

“You wouldn’t,” Lila hissed.

Alya felt her lungs draw in as her rage began to boil over. “You LIED TO ME to turn me against my  _best friend_ ,” she snarled. “There is NOTHING I won’t do to you.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Wait,” Kim said. “Now we’re all just going to jump down Lila’s throat?”

“Maybe—” Rose began, her voice unsteady. “Maybe she just… saw someone she  _thought_  was Marinette?”

Lila glanced around, her eyes flicking from classmate to classmate. “Y-Yeah!” she said. “That must’ve been what happened!” Her gaze settled on Alya, and her eyes were pleading—they seemed almost honest. “I just… I made a mistake, please, don’t put that out—”

“A mistake,” Adrien said, and snorted. “A  _mistake_.”

Lila’s head snapped to look at him, as did Alta’s camera.

“Lila Rossi,” Adrien said. “I talked to Ladybug about you. Do you want to know what she said?”

Lila stared at him, wide-eyed, and swallowed. “Adrien, you can’t honestly believe what she—”

“She told me you swore revenge on her the day you met,” Adrien said, cutting her off, and the entire class gasped. “She said—” He halted, looked at Marinette, and swallowed. “She said that she considers  _you_  to be her worst enemy. Not Hawkmoth.”

Lila stared at him, wide-eyed. “Adrien—you—you can’t honestly believe her—she wouldn’t—”

“Oh, this is so going on the blog,” Alya said, pulling her phone in close to her chest. She looked up at Lila. “Oh, don’t worry!” she chimed. “I’m sure one of your celebrity friends can dig you out of this hole, right?” She glanced at Marinette. “In fact… Mari, you should call Jagged Stone right now. Let him know his hero is in trouble.”

Marinette blinked at her, confused, then grinned devilishly and reached into her purse for her phone.

Lila’s face went dead white. “ _You—you have J-Jagged Stone’s phone number?_ ” she whispered.

“Oh, yeah,” Alya said. “Didn’t we tell you?” Mari’s his—”

“Mari darling! How’s my favorite honorary niece doing?” The voice coming through the speakers was instantly recognizable to anyone who’d ever listened to music.

“Hi, Uncle Jagged!” Marinette said, holding her phone up on speaker. “Just wanted to ask how your cat was doing.”

“…Cat?” Jagged said. “Mari, have you been reading those gossip rags again? You know I’d never want a cat—‘cept for the kid, that suit’s wayyy rock and roll. Been allergic since I was a kid!”

Lila looked like she was gagging on her own tongue. The entire class, meanwhile, was staring at her in various states of shock and anger—they’d been betrayed, and they’d been tricked into betraying one of their own.

“We still on for brunch Saturday?” Jagged said.

“Of course!” Marinette chirped. “Got some new glove designs for you I think you’ll love.”

“Rock on.” The phone beeped, and the call ended.

Lila glared at Alya, her eyelid twitching. “I’m going to kill you,” she growled.

The butterfly passed through the glass of the window, trailing black sparks, and the entire class gasped in unison, backing away from Lila.

But the butterfly wasn’t going to her.

Ivan’s eyes lit up purple as the winged mask appeared over his face. “You made us hurt Marinette,” he said, his voice eerily quiet. “I think you should run.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (To everyone who’s here for the silly, kinky lovesquare shenanigans: don’t worry, I’ve got three more prompts for this and they WILL be coming back shortly. Just gotta get through this first!)


	10. Chapter 10

There’s a particular set of sound frequencies that can cause terror in humans. Infrasound, as it’s known, isn’t consciously audible, yet it can cause panic, visual and aural hallucinations, and generally makes people crap themselves in terror when they hear it. It’s ingrained in the human brain from our early days as a species; it’s a signal that there are predators nearby and they’re about to turn you into breakfast.

It’s the sound a tiger makes when hunting.

* * *

Lila dashed down the hallway, only to come to a screeching halt as she turned the corner directly into Juleka.

“Nowhere to run,” Ivan—Tiger Section—rumbled as he stalked toward her from behind on digitigrade legs. Like Juleka, he was wearing the Kitty Section armor that Marinette had designed for him, save for the orange and black striping across it as well as his entire body below. The mask had melded with his face, giving him distinctly leonine features, and his hands and feet had turned into tiger paws. He seemed to vibrate, and Lila’s vision blurred—her heart felt like it was going to explode.

She was dumbfounded. They’d turned on her so quickly—she hadn’t expected everything to collapse like this all at once. And now she was backed into a corner with nowhere to run, both literally and figuratively.

“Take her,” Tiger Section said.

Juleka opened her catlike mouth and roared, showing off her saber teeth as she dropped forward and prepared to pounce. But—

Rose, similarly tigered, dropped from the ceiling with a snarl. Lila screamed as Rose’s claws sank into her shoulder, collapsing away from her fangs, unable to get free.

A black blur slammed into Rose, dislodging her from Lila (which carved a line of fire across her shoulder). In a second, Lila’s waist was wrapped in string, and then Ladybug had yanked her free, thrown her over her shoulder, and was running down the hall away from the tiger people.

Lila screamed in rage and pain as they bolted away. Her shoulder throbbed with pain as her worst enemy rescued her from her jealous classmates.

“Shut  _up_ ,” Ladybug growled. “You’re lucky I’m saving you at all.”


	11. Chapter 11

Tiger Section, as Akuma go, should not have been that difficult. They weren’t exactly the strongest, especially for an Akuma that was almost pure physical power. For an Akuma that was supposed to infect, they were sharply limited—apparently, they could only affect actual members of the Kitty Section band. Had they been anyone else, fighting this one would’ve been a snap.

The problem was that Adrien—and thus, Chat—was part of the band. And Ladybug didn’t want to find out whether they counted Marinette or not. If they touched Chat, he’d get infected by their armor, and even if Team Miraculous won, Hawkmoth would only have to check the band’s roster to know there were only two boys he could possibly be.

So, basically, Ladybug and Chat had to fight two battles at once by playing keep-away from three people channeling the world’s greatest ambush predator. It was not going well.

“Can you see Ivan?” Ladybug whispered. They were squeezed together in the air vents, barely enough room for both of them, trying not to attract Rose’s attention as she slinked past them below.

“You are  _smushing_  my  _face_  against your  _boobs_ ,” Chat snapped back just as quietly. It was true—with as little space as they had, his ear was pressed against her sternum. “While this is exactly how I always wanted to die,  _it doesn’t exactly make for a great vantage point.”_

She rolled her eyes. “You can play with those all you want later,” she whispered. “ _Focus_.”

He glared up at her, gorgeous greens burning through his bangs. “How am I supposed to focus when you say  _that_?”

She smirked. “Just stealing your line,” she said, innocently. “Which one was it— _Curiosity Killed the—_?”

“You’re flirting? Now?” Chat said. Then his head twisted. “Ivan,” he said, tapping the grate.

“Two years worth of revenge,” Ladybug said. She’d  _earned_  this. “I’ll distract him, you break the mask.”

“What? But—”

The grate smashed against the ground, followed by a flash of red. “Hey, Tiger,” Ladybug purred as she hit the ground. Throw Ivan off his game  _and_  tease her boyfriend? Double win.

Ivan twisted, confused, and Chat dropped from the ceiling, ripped his mask from his face, and smashed it against the ground all in one motion.

“Got it!” Ladybug said, swinging her yo-yo shut on the Akuma. “Bye bye, little butterfly.”

Then she turned, grabbed Chat’s wrists, and slammed him badly against the lockers with a predatory grin.

His face went bright red in a  _lovely_  contrast to the black of his suit. “My—My Lady?” he said, his voice strangled.

Oh, she  _liked_  it when he looked at her like that. “What,” she murmured in his ear, reveling as he squirmed, “you thought you were the only exhibitionist in this relationship?” She grinned. “I did read ‘Peeping Tomcat,’ you know.”

“My Lady,” he gasped, trying to escape from her (but not trying too hard). “Ivan is  _right there_.”

“ _I know,_ ” she said, nipped at his ear, then released his hands and stepped away.

He whined.

“Whu-What happened?” Ivan said, pushing to his feet.

Ladybug sashayed toward him, gleefully ignoring her partner’s distressed gasp as she swayed her butt. “You got Akumatized,” she said, bending down to offer him a hand. “Tried to eat Lila, but she’s okay.”

“Oh,” Ivan said. “Uh… good. Don’t want to… hurt anyone.”

“We know,” Ladybug said with a smile.  _Oh, Chat’s poor kitty brain_ , she thought as she wiggled her ass at him, just where Ivan couldn’t see.  _It must be melting out his ears right about now._


	12. Chapter 12

“I’m not sure what to be more surprised about,” Alya said, squeezing Marinette’s shoulder as the girl wheezed, trying to cover her steam-red face with her scarf. “The fact that you said mean things about Adrien, the fact that you were even able to say them  _to_  him, or the fact that he  _wanted_  you to.”

“Not facts,” Marinette whispered into her scarf.

Alya raises an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Marinette shook her head. “He—he m-made that up,” she said, grimacing. “To, um, to—”

“To trap Lila,” Alya said. “Mari, I just—I’m so sorry. For not believing you.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “For the fifth time, Alya,” she said. “I  _get_  it. It’s  _fine_. And if you apologize one more time,  _I am going to punch you.”_

“Oh, what’s this?” Adrien said, sliding up to them with a Cheshire grin. “Trouble in paradise?” He sat gently next to Marinette, his face going soft, and she somehow flushed even darker.

“I could say the same to you,” Alya said, flicking his cheek. “When Lila got sent to the office I saw you looking like you were about to rip Marinette’s eyes out.”

Adrien snorted. “Your girl is a damn  _tease_ ,” he said. “Hiding from an Akuma is only a great time to make out if  _someone_  isn’t a sadist.”

“You—you know you… love it,” Marinette said, smiling and turning away from him.

“Oh my god, Mari!” Alya squealed. “That was almost smooth!” She put a finger to her chin, staring at Adrien. “Okay,” she said. “Mari says you  _don’t_  like humiliation, which, fair. I mean, I’ve read your fic.” She winked. “So… let me guess…” She smiled and poked him on the nose. “Praise kink.”

Adrien jerked in surprise, looking for all the world like Alya had just reached down his pants and grabbed his dick. Marinette screeched, covering her head with her hands.

“Ha!” Alya yelled, leaping onto the bench like a pirate and thrusting her finger at Marinette. “I knew it!”

“Fine!” Marinette yelped. “Please stop announcing it!”

“Oh, girl,” Alya said, taking her face in her hands. “ _Never_.”


	13. Chapter 13

Marinette had barely finished her homework when she heard the familiar sound of leather boots alighting on her balcony.

She turned to see Chat clambering gracelessly into her room through the skylight and tilted her head. “I thought we were gonna take a break tonight,” she said, carefully measuring the tone of her voice, trying not to betray her excitement that he hadn’t listened and that he was  _here_. For  _her_.

“I had to see you,” he mewled, sliding down her ladder like a videogame protagonist. He threw himself at her feet, sliding his head into her lap. “I missed you sooooo muuuuch.”

She giggled, stroking his hair (making sure to scratch a little behind his ears). “It’s been five hours at  _most,_ you goober.”

His eyes fluttered closed and his mouth popped open as she ran her hands through his hair, and she felt heat run through her body at the sight. God  _damn_  it, how was it fair that he was this attractive?

“One—one  _minute…_  without you is—is hell,” he forced out, barely, stopping and starting with each gasp of pleasure.

“Such a sweet talker,” she pooed, bringing her fingers under his chin and beginning to scritch, giggling as he melted. “So,” she said, “does Kitty want to answer to his Princess or his Lady tonight?”

Chat’s eyes squeezed, then blinked open, wide and emerald and  _wanting_. “Actually,” he said, pulling away from her a little bit, “I was hoping we could… switch?”

Marinette pursed her lips and tilted her head. “You want to Dom,” she said, playfully incredulous. “ _You.”_

Chat spluttered. “Did you even  _read_  ‘Off the Cuff?’” he said, indignant.

Marinette snorted. “You wrote that from  _my_ perspective,” she said. “Still submissive POV.”

Chat leaned back, crossed his arms, and pouted. “I just wanted to try it.”

Marinette smirked, reaching behind her to snatch a skein of yarn from her desk, then deftly wrapped it around her wrist. “Never said you couldn’t,” she purred, holding it up.

Chat beamed devilishly, and she felt leather-clad fingers wrap tight around her wrists, yanking her in toward him.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based entirely on reader prompts, and every chapter was originally written to be the final one—meaning that just because this fic is marked complete doesn’t mean it necessarily HAS to be. If you have an idea for another chapter, send me a prompt!
> 
> (Please note that I won’t actually write them having sex. I will hint it strongly, but nothing beyond that.)


End file.
